Call Me
by roo17
Summary: Their eyes connected for only a second, but in that short time they could see each other's pain. They could see they both suffered from deep loneliness. "Call me Samael..." And suddenly, the world didn't seem so lonely. Meph/Amai


He was the Seventh Man of Power in Gehenna.

He was the Earth King.

He was Amaimon.

And he was alone.

The Earth King stood atop the tallest tree in the vicinity, staring at his surroundings as the calm wind blew through the tattered ends of his coat. His emotionless expression was a constant mask, hiding the deep pain he felt for always being alone. But he was not solitary by choice, no. It was a curse that came with his title, the Earth King. Being a demon was one thing, but being demon royalty was a completely different matter.

He released a quiet breath, the night's chilly air caressing his pale skin. _'The stars look so beautiful tonight,'_ he thought to himself, not wanting to disturb the night's peaceful quiet. His gaze fell to the shimmering lake below, finding the moon's reflection dancing in the water's rippling surface. He floated down from the top of the tree he had been on down to the water's edge, closely watching the lake's behavior. The water's ripples, he observed, were caused by a school of fish hunting for their next midnight meal. About fifteen yards to his left, a splash of water was the result of a bullfrog jumping into the body of water in an attempt to catch a passing dragonfly.

A sound other than crickets caught the Earth King's attention and he gazed up at the sky. Two eagles were high above the ground, climbing higher and higher with each flap of their strong wings they took, until finally they came to a stop; grasping each other's talons in their own before doing something unexpected.

They started to plunge towards Earth.

Still clinging to each other, they continued to fall; not even attempting to slow or stop themselves. The demon held his breath as he witnessed the act, his eyes keeping up with their decent. Their silhouettes against bright, clear moon were beautiful and the Earth King couldn't stare in awe until the two birds of prey disappeared in the shadow of the near mountain. He blinked once, replaying the event that just occurred within his mind. "They were mating," he breathed, his whisper soon lost in the gentle wind.

He didn't know why the two eagles were awake at this hour, nor why they chose to mate at that time, but what he did know was that he suddenly felt that chill of loneliness come back twice as strong. He gave a sigh as he gazed back into the rippling water with sad eyes, his hand mindlessly traveling to his chest where his heart was.

He was alone.

He would _always _be alone…

_x~x~x~x~x x~x~x~x~x x~x~x~x~x_

He had been in Assiah for a long time. Centuries had passed and he remembered nearly every single one of those days. As he sat behind his desk, he rested his cheek against his hand; his eyes staring at the wall as countless memories ran through his mind. He remembered one particular period he had been in, one that took place five-hundred years ago. Back then, besides his name Mephisto, he had been known as the Joker due to the Joker-like clothes he had worn. It was in that period did he meet that man named Faust. His eyes narrowed in the slightest. _'Have I really been in Assiah for so long already?'_

He released a sigh, leaning back into his comfortable chair and laced his fingers together; resting his hands in his lap. He began to space out and without realizing it, found himself lost in his own mind.

He had the sensation he was falling. Falling, falling, falling; endlessly through space. From the corner of his eye he could tell he was once again in his Joker clothes. He wore an emotionless expression, as if he didn't care where he was or where he was falling to. _'No, I know where I am,'_ he thought. _'This is my loneliness…' _It was vast, and dark, just like an ocean. He took a slow glance up and saw the stars. Stars he was falling away from. He saw part of a galaxy, too, and soon the crescent moon passed by him as well. Then he took a slow glance down to see what he was falling into.

Darkness.

Darkness that was darker than the night. Darker than any shadow could be cast. Darker than the farthest corners of Gehenna.

Yet, he wasn't afraid.

But he did feel was the _pain_.

He had kept himself somewhat busy the last few centuries and was certainly entertained by the humans' behavior and all their methods of entertainment. But when he was by himself, when he was left with nothing to occupy his mind, he was consumed by his unspoken thoughts and emotions. And the first emotion that was always there to greet him was loneliness.

He saw a window appear in front of him and he glanced through it, though not out of curiosity. The window was frosted with faded blue-gray and he could see dull orbs of light moving behind the panes. He reached out to touch the object, his action slow and almost dead-like. His gloved fingers gently touched the glass, but when he made contact with the substance, it shattered. He could clearly see the shards of glass coming at him, yet still did nothing to protect himself.

The fragments embedded themselves in his skin, drawing crimson liquid to stain his clothes. The biggest shard, through, came at the demon with a new force and speed, and he didn't have the time, nor motivation, to stop it. The large piece of glass pierced his skin and stuck in his chest. He let out a gasp and cringed at the pain. He tried to breathe but couldn't. He didn't have to look down to know the glass had pierced his heart. He grabbed the shard and gave a strained groan when something caught his eye.

He was fading. Parts of his hand started to dissipate and he clenched his teeth. Another sound rang out in the darkness and he looked up to see what it was. More shards of glass where coming at him, all aimed for his eyes. He tried to lean back, to avoid the oncoming attack. But he couldn't. Before he knew it, the glass begun to embed themselves in his eyes and the–

The demon's eyelids snapped open and he quickly sat up, his breath short and quick. He looked around and found himself in his office once again. He wiped the cold sweat from his brow and gave a sigh, leaning back into his chair as he gripped its armrests tightly. A dream. He had fallen asleep. But the phantom pain in his heart hadn't vanished and he absentmindedly reached up to rest his hand over his heart. Glancing at the clock, he noticed only an hour had passed. _'Of course,'_ he thought. _'My one hour of rest in never peaceful.'_ Pushing away any lingering thoughts of his dream, he focused back onto the paperwork waiting on his desk.

He was the Second Man of Power in Gehenna.

He was the King of Time and Space.

He was Samael.

And he was alone...

_x~x~x~x~x x~x~x~x~x x~x~x~x~x_

_**Song that inspired chapter: Princess Mononoke Theme Song (Mononoke Hime) by Sasha Lazard.  
Photo that inspired Mephisto's part: Message me for it. Because FF won't let me put the URL. -_-  
(http) : / / www.(zerochan).net(slash) 831405  
Photo that inspired the story will be in the next chapter.**_

_**I've got about 3 One Piece chapters half done for the stories that need updating. Hopefully those will be updated before Christmas. The only reason I'm uploading this is because while I was writing it, my Writer's Block completely vanished. So I'll be working on this while still working on other stories. I know, it sounds confusing. Oh well.**_

_**There'll be about one or two more chapters for this. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading~ Oh! And happy doomsday! Hopefully you're not alone! ...like me. XD**_

_Alone in the darkness, embedded in the ice  
~roo the psychotic ice elemental_


End file.
